How To 101
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Sasuke is going to propose to his dobe, the only problem is he doesn’t know how. His solution… ask the people closest to his blond dobe. MPreg. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone this is my second story under Naruto but my first in SasuNaru pairing. I would like to thank Joseph who had read my story ItaNaru 'The Marine and The Heir' and had challenge me to do a story in this pairing. Anyway Joseph the first Chapters is for you.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto.**

**Title: How To… 101**

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M (For safety)**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke And Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: Sasuke is going to propose to his dobe, the only problem is he doesn't know how. His solution… ask the people closest to his blond dobe. MPreg.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

As all of you already know, Uchiha's are proud and there is no exception even the great Uchiha Sasuke himself would attest to that. However, for the first time in said Uchiha's life, he is going to swallow his pride and ask for help. About what? About proposing of course.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have been dating a year after Sasuke had returned from Orochimaru and after killing his brother, after a lot of pleading and hard work on earning Naruto's trust back. Now, after five years of dating, said Uchiha finally had gotten the guts to ask his blond dobe hand for marriage, the only problem is he doesn't have any idea how.

Uchiha Sasuke has spent the past five days swallowing his pride and thus the day had come, he had indeed swallowed all his pride and is now ready to ask for help. Looking at the list he had made of the people who is close to Naruto that could help him, he look at the first name written in the scroll, after tucking the scroll in his vest, he kiss the still sleeping dobe in their bed and leap out of his and Naruto's bedroom window towards the first person on his list.

_Umino Iruka…_

**Well, there you have it guys the first chapter of this story, so tell me what you think! And please be easy on me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi, thanks for everyone who reviewed and read my story, I didn't expect that my first SasuNaru story would click, but somehow it did and I'm happy.  
**

**RECAP:**

As all of you already know, Uchiha's are proud and there is no exception even the great Uchiha Sasuke himself would attest to that. However, for the first time in said Uchiha's life, he is going to swallow his pride and ask for help. About what? About proposing of course.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have been dating a year after Sasuke had returned from Orochimaru and after killing his brother, after a lot of pleading and hard work on earning Naruto's trust back. Now, after five years of dating, said Uchiha finally had gotten the guts to ask his blond dobe hand for marriage, the only problem is he doesn't have any idea how.

Uchiha Sasuke has spent the past five days swallowing his pride and thus the day had come, he had indeed swallowed all his pride and is now ready to ask for help. Looking at the list he had made of the people who is close to Naruto that could help him, he look at the first name written in the scroll, after tucking the scroll in his vest, he kiss the still sleeping dobe in their bed and leap out of his and Naruto's bedroom window towards the first person on his list.

_Umino Iruka  
_

**Chapter Two: Iruka And Lee**

Sasuke ran towards the academy since there was a high chance that Umino Iruka, his dobe adoptive father would be there. And he was right, he found said person sitting inside an empty classroom checking papers.

Iruka who was busy checking papers look up at the sound of an opening door and an Uchiha-on-a-mission.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here early in the morning?" Iruka said looking at the man who his adopted son had fallen in love with.

"I need some advice." Sasuke said looking back at Iruka.

Iruka was shock when he heard the Uchiha is asking him for advice, after getting over the shock which only took a minute, Iruka motioned for Sasuke to enter the room and sit on any chair, once the Uchiha is sited Iruka asked, "About what?"

"About proposing." Sasuke said and when Iruka didn't say anything, Sasuke took it as a sign to continue. "I wouldn't ask for your help Iruka-sensei if I had any idea how to, but I don't and I really want to make it romantic and unforgettable for the dobe." Sasuke added and Iruka could hear the affection in Sasuke's word.

Iruka look at Sasuke and smiled, he could see how much Sasuke loves Naruto and that the raven would always want to please and make said blond happy, and since he wants to make his adopted son happy as well, Iruka is willing to help.

"Of course I'll help you." Iruka said as he watch Sasuke took a scroll out and a brush ready to write everything Iruka would say. Now, put in mind, this is also the reason why it took Sasuke so long to swallow his pride, who would have thought that the day will come where they will see their Uchiha with a scroll and a brush writing down every words just for his beloved dobe. "Anyway Sasuke, first of all you must have a ring." Iruka added as he saw Sasuke wrote it down while murmuring about looking for the perfect ring.

"Second, you must take him into a romantic place." Iruka said and watch Sasuke as he wrote it down.

"Third, when the time comes for proposing, you must always make eye contact." Iruka said as he rack his brain for more advice because if truth be told, he doesn't have much idea on the subject as well, his an uke for crying out loud.

"Always make eye contact." Sasuke murmured while writing, looking like an eager child ready to learn which he is at a moment.

"After that tell him how you feel about him and how you wanted to be with him forever, followed by you asking him to marry you." Iruka said with a smile since he had just help someone who is greatly in need.

"That's all?" Sasuke asked after he finish writing it all down. "Aren't I suppose to kneel or something?" Sasuke added remembering one of the scenes on the movie he had seen with Naruto (who convince him in a way that he (Sasuke) couldn't resist.) a long time ago.

"Well, it really is depends on you Sasuke. Everything I told you just now are from the things I heard and seen in movies." Iruka said looking at Sasuke who had an 'Oh!' look plastered on his face.

"I see, well thanks Iruka-sensei and please don't tell Naruto what I'm up to." Sasuke said leaving Iruka alone. Once outside the Academy, Sasuke put his scroll back in his pocket while at the same time took out another scroll which has the list of names of those he would talk to for advice. Sasuke put a check mark beside Iruka's name before reading the second name after Iruka. Closing the scroll and putting it back in his pocket, Sasuke made his way to the second name on his list...

Rock Lee…

Lee was practicing his taijutsu on a post when he saw the last Uchiha heir approaching.

"Ah… my youthful friend, are you here to join me training, so you could show me your youthful strength." Lee said a loud, only stopping his training to put his right hand up whenever he mentions the word youthful.

'What am I doing talking to him?' Sasuke asked himself as he watch Lee, 'Oh, yes, I'm doing this for the dobe.' Sasuke answered himself before saying "No Lee, I'm not here to join you training, I'm actually here to ask you for some advice."

"Of course, anything for my youthful friend." Lee said in the nice guy post. "So tell me, what is it that you need my youthful advice on?" Lee added as he watch the last Uchiha took out a scroll and a brush from his pocket. 'This must be something big.' Lee thought.

"I need some advice in proposing."

"You're going to propose to Naruto-kun, that's good news, Naruto-kun would be very happy, he loves you so much." Lee said, before Sasuke could say anything "Oh, the power of youthful love! I won't let you surpass me, I would ask Sakura to marry me too and have kids and…"

"Lee!" Sasuke said the name with a little venom successfully getting said person's attention.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, I got carried away. Hehe!" Lee said sheepishly. "As for the proposing thing, do you think Sakura would said yes to me?"

"Yes, of course she would Lee, you guys had been dating longer than the dobe and me." Sasuke said assuring Lee before saying, "Anyway, about the advi…"

"Do you think sending Sakura some flowers before taking her to a fancy restaurant is romantic enough?" Lee said as he stood there asking Sasuke while Sasuke tried not to hit Lee, chanting to himself that as soon as he answered Lee it would be his turn next.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke answered patiently.

"I should kneel in front of her right and say something poetic before asking her to marry me right?" Lee asked again not noticing Sasuke's battle with patience.

"I guess." Sasuke said and before he knows it, Lee had hugged him and started walking away from him.

"Thanks Sasuke for the advice, I'm going to head to the jewelry store now to buy Sakiura a ring, then to Yamanaka's flower shop for the flowers." Lee said as he walk away from a startled Uchiha before stopping for a minute and look back at the said Uchiha, "I owe you one Sasuke and don't worry, I won' tell Naruto-kun what you are planning and that you had ask for my help." Lee added before leaving completely.

Sasuke stood there for half an hour thinking that he had just wasted his time talking to Lee. And how instead of him getting the advice, he end up giving one.

"Damn!" Sasuke said before taking out the scroll with the list of name, he put a check on Lee's name before returning it to his pocket together with his other scroll. With his entire things back in his pocket, Sasuke started to make his way toward the person next on his list.

**Meanwhile with Naruto (Ichiraku Ramen (Breakfast))…**

"Iruka-sensei, when do you think Sasuke-teme would ask me to marry him?" Naruto said after swallowing while Iruka who was drinking had choke on his drinks. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto said as he pat said sensei on the back.

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry about that, I just didn't see that question coming." Iruka said once he had caught his breath.

"It's okay Iruka-sensei." Naruto said returning from eating.

"Do you want to get married already Naruto?" Iruka said looking at Naruto.

"Yes, I mean, I'm already sure that there's no one for me but Sasuke and I want to spend forever with him. As long as he ask me to marry him, it's enough, I don't need to be taken to romantic places, just having him is enough." Naruto said not looking at Iruka as he thought of the news Kyuubi had told him last night.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto who he had just notice is a little on the pale side.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Naruto said looking at Iruka with a warm smile. "Definitely nothing to worry about." Naruto said while absentmindedly rubbing his tummy.

Iruka who saw Naruto's action simply dismiss it as the blonde getting full, since Naruto always do that after wolfing down Ichiraku's ramen.

**There you guys have it, the second chapter, I would like to thank all of the once who have reviewed and telling me how my story is. I encourage others to review as well and tell me what you guys think. Through this I could learn from it, knowing what people would like in a story for further improving my future stories. Anyway thanks for the people who had put me on their alert as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I would try to update as much as I can but I don't think it would be very easy since I'm doing my OJT now and it is pretty hectic and tiring at the same time. Anyway on with the chapter!**

**RECAP:**

**Meanwhile with Naruto (Ichiraku Ramen (Breakfast))…**

"Iruka-sensei, when do you think Sasuke-teme would ask me to marry him?" Naruto said after swallowing while Iruka who was drinking had choke on his drinks. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto said as he pat said sensei on the back.

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry about that, I just didn't see that question coming." Iruka said once he had caught his breath.

"It's okay Iruka-sensei." Naruto said returning from eating.

"Do you want to get married already Naruto?" Iruka said looking at Naruto.

"Yes, I mean, I'm already sure that there's no one for me but Sasuke and I want to spend forever with him. As long as he ask me to marry him, it's enough, I don't need to be taken to romantic places, just having him is enough." Naruto said not looking at Iruka as he thought of the news Kyuubi had told him last night.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto who he had just notice is a little on the pale side.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Naruto said looking at Iruka with a warm smile. "Definitely nothing to worry about." Naruto said while absentmindedly rubbing his tummy.

Iruka who saw Naruto's action simply dismiss it as the blonde getting full, since Naruto always do that after wolfing down Ichiraku's ramen.

**Chapter Three: The Sabaku Sibling**

Gaara is sitting in the dango restaurant waiting for is order when he saw the last Uchiha heir approaching his direction.

"Sabaku." Sasuke said as he sat in front of Gaara.

"Uchiha." Gaarasaid as the waitress serves the dango to Gaara who nodded in thanks.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked Sasuke who said 'no' and thanks her before she took her leave.

Gaara was quiet as he waits for Sasuke to state his business with him since the Uchiha never really approach him all on his own, normally he would do that if the raven's boyfriend is with him, then again it was because Naruto would insist that he should spend time with Gaara who is a very good friend of his.

"I need to ask you for some advice." Sasuke said since Gaara didn't say anything but just sat there eating his dango while waiting for him to start speaking.

"You got to be more specific Uchiha." Gaara said since he had no idea on what advice could the last Uchiha heir need from him.

"I need your advice on how to propose to Naruto." Sasuke said making Gaara in mid chew.

"I see, well I'm happy for you and Naruto, in fact advance congratulation, however what I don't understand is why the hell of all people, you decided to asked me Uchiha?" Gaara asked after he swallowed what he was chewing. "What do I know about proposing? Hell, I don't even do proposing, I'm the Kazekage so I can just order someone to marry me and that's that."

"I agree that it would be very easy to do just that, and I know I can do that as well since I'm an Uchiha and no one can resist an Uchiha, however I can't do that because there's a huge lack of gesture. Sasuke said deciding that Gaara was right, what on earth had posses him and made him asked the red-head, all his life Gaara hadn't known what love is, but after meeting his dobe, the Kazekage had slowly shown emotion and even a little love but still, Gaara is the wrong person to ask, well not unless if it had something to do with commanding, there he (Sasuke) could talk to Gaara about that. "I'm sorry to bother you Sabaku." Sasuke said standing up from where he was sited, "And please, don't let the dobe know about my plans." Sasuke added before leaving.

Outside the shop, Sasuke pulls out the scroll with the list of name, putting a check mark beside Gaara's name with his brush before looking at the name under Gaara's.

Sabaku Kankoru…

**Sabaku no Kankoru…**

Sasuke leap to the roof and made his way towards Kankoru, using Kankoru's chakra signature as guide to his current location**. **As he draws near, he could feel another chakra signature with Kankoru, he thought to himself that the chakra signature beside Kankoru belongs to his sister Temari. And Sasuke was right, Kankoru and Temari were together and both are talking to each other while making their way to the bridge where Team 7 usually meets.

Sasuke made his way toward the two then dropping in front of them when he finally caught up, which in turn automatically stop the two from their tracks.

"Uchiha." Both Kankoru and Temari said in unison.

"Sabakus." Sasuke said greeting the two.

"Well, what do the last Uchiha heir wants from us?" Kankoru asked when neither party said anything after the initial greeting,

"I want to ask you both for an advice on proposing to Naruto, I ask your brother but…"

"Wa…wait, did you just said you ask our brother for advice?" Temari said shock that an Uchiha would ask for advice and also for asking Gaara not just any advice but advice on proposing.

"An advice on proposing." Kankoru added shock just like his sister.

"Yes" Sasuke said not wanting to waste more time since he still had a lot of people to ask. "Anyway…"

"What did he say?" Temari suddenly asked disrupting Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked confuse.

"Our brother, what did he told you?" Kankoru said slowly for the Uchiha to understand.

Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to 10 to calm himself, for he is slowly losing his patience. Opening his eyes, he told the two what had transpired between him and Gaara not half an hour ago.

"I didn't know that Gaara wanted to get married." Temari said looking at Kankoru.

'What, when did I say that Gaara wanted to get married? In fact, he didn't even gave me the impression that he wanted to.' Sasuke thought wondering where Temari had come up on that conclusion.

"Me too. What do you think we can do to fulfill his wish?" Kankoru said looking back at Temari while at the same time getting Sasuke's attention.

'What! Him too!' Sasuke thought more confuse than ever.

"Oh, I know, we can arrange a date for him here in Konoha and in Suna if it didn't work out." Temari said as she run her plan on her head. "What do you think?" Temari added looking at Kankoru.

"It's a brilliant idea, I totally agree with you, all that is left now is to find out which kunai his attracted in (which gender)." Kankoru said and the both walk away while changing ideas and arguing which kunai their little brother is attracted to. Leaving Sasuke long forgotten.

Sasuke watch as both walk away totally forgetting him, the only thing that runs to Sasuke's mind as he watches the two is…

'What the fuck!'

After Temari and Kankoru disappear from his sight, Sasuke took his scroll with the names out and started to put check on both Kankoru and Temari's names. Sasuke looks at the name under Kankoru before putting the scroll back on his vest. And without further ado made his way towards the person next on his list.

Aburame Shino…

**Naruto's Part (Uchiha Mansion 1 hour after his breakfast date with Iruka)…**

It had been a long walk for Naruto, from Ichiraku's to the Uchiha mansion. And he easily tires for the past couple of day. So, Naruto decided to sleep. And that is where we can find him doing, Naruto is currently sleeping on his and Sasuke's bed. (He's been living in the mansion for 2 years after they had started dating each other.)

_INSIDE NARUTO'S SLEEPING MIND…_

'Hey Kyu.' Naruto said as he burry himself to Kyuubi's fur.

'Yes Kit?' Kyuubi asked as she wraps one of her tails around Naruto protectively.

'Thanks for the kit. You don't know how happy you had made me and Sasuke too, I know for a fact how happy he would be if he finds out that we are going to have a kit together. Something I know he wanted to do but decided not to.' Naruto said as he put a gentle hand on his flat stomach still amaze of the feeling of having a living being growing inside of him, what's more, it is a combination of him and Sasuke and it belongs to him and Sasuke alone.

'You're welcome kit. Now rest, you and the little one needs it. Especially since you're a male, you would get tired more easily than a normal pregnant woman.' Kyuubi said as she watch Naruto close his eyes and rest. 'I love you kit.' Kyuubi whispered while she heard a small whispered of reply 'I love you too.' from Naruto. As the time pass, Kyuubi had gotten to know his kit and his raven lover, and she started to love them both as if they're both her own kits. That is also why she would do anything to make both happy because seeing them both happy makes her happy, and beside she wanted grandchildren already, she's not getting any younger and yes she wanted lots and lots of grandchildren. And she knows for a fact that a certain Uchiha would like that as well.

**Well, there you guys have the third chapter tell me what you guys think. And please do review, Anyway I might not be able to update for a while but I'm not sure because I'm having my OJT but then again as soon as I find a time I'll update. Thanks and Belated Chinese New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi, I'll be very busy starting tom. So I might not be able to update for a while. Anyway here's the next chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto.**

**RECAP:**

**Naruto's Part (Uchiha Mansion 1 hour after his breakfast date with Iruka)…**

It had been a long walk for Naruto, from Ichiraku's to the Uchiha mansion. And he easily tires for the past couple of day. So, Naruto decided to sleep. And that is where we can find him doing, Naruto is currently sleeping on his and Sasuke's bed. (He's been living in the mansion for 2 years after they had started dating each other.)

_**INSIDE NARUTO'S SLEEPING MIND…**_

'Hey Kyu.' Naruto said as he burry himself to Kyuubi's fur.

'Yes Kit?' Kyuubi asked as she wraps one of her tails around Naruto protectively.

'Thanks for the kit. You don't know how happy you had made me and Sasuke too, I know for a fact how happy he would be if he finds out that we are going to have a kit together. Something I know he wanted to do but decided not to.' Naruto said as he put a gentle hand on his flat stomach still amaze of the feeling of having a living being growing inside of him, what's more, it is a combination of him and Sasuke and it belongs to him and Sasuke alone.

'You're welcome kit. Now rest, you and the little one needs it. Especially since you're a male, you would get tired more easily than a normal pregnant woman.' Kyuubi said as she watch Naruto close his eyes and rest. 'I love you kit.' Kyuubi whispered while she heard a small whispered of reply 'I love you too.' from Naruto. As the time pass, Kyuubi had gotten to know his kit and his raven lover, and she started to love them both as if they're both her own kits. That is also why she would do anything to make both happy because seeing them both happy makes her happy, and beside she wanted grandchildren already, she's not getting any younger and yes she wanted lots and lots of grandchildren. And she knows for a fact that a certain Uchiha would like that as well.

**Chapter Four: Shino And Chouji**

"Aburame." Sasuke said as soon as he saw said person looking at something on a tree.

"Uchiha." Shino greeted back still not taking his eyes from the tree. "What can I do for you?" Shino added when Sasuke didn't said anything else after greeting him.

"I wanted to ask you for advice." Sasuke said looking at Shino who still hadn't taken his eyes off the cocoon on the tree that Sasuke had seen just a minute ago. "I'm planning on proposing to Naruto, however, I don't know how to do it. So, I was thinking, maybe you could give me some idea." Sasuke added when Shino didn't say anything.

"Naruto is like a butterfly, did you know that?" Shino asked finally taking his eyes off the cocoon and directed his gaze towards Sasuke.

"Butterfly?" Sasuke asked confuse.

Shino smiled at Sasuke before looking back at the tree. "Yeah, a butterfly. When you first meet him, he is like a loud and boisterous even an idiot caterpillar that you easily get irritated and angry at, however, it didn't stop him from crawling his way inside your heart and once inside, he would stay for good, building his cocoon inside your heart, making you start to care for him, well that was in our case, but for you instead of just stopping there, he become a butterfly, a fragile and beautiful insect that is breathtaking to look at." Shino looks at Sasuke again before saying, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Naruto, is like a butterfly, fragile in a way but also strong, when you saw him , he pulls you in with his beauty."

"A butterfly huh. I can't say I disagree with you Aburame. I think you are right about that." Sasuke said as he thought of his dobe like a butterfly. "Aburame, do you mind if I ask you for a favor?" Sasuke added looking at said shinobi.

"If it's for Naruto, then of course I don't mind." Shino answered and with that Sasuke told Shino his favor.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Sasuke walk out of the forest with a small smile on his face while looking at the scroll in his hand, he put a check beside Shino's name before looking at the name after Shino and made his way to the only place he knows where Chouji usually hang.

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN…**

"Chouji." Sasuke said sitting beside the said person inside Ichiraku ramen.

"Sasuke." Chouji said as he inhaled his 2nd serving of miso ramen.

"Is it okay if I ask you for some advice?" Sasuke said as the daughter of the ramen owner serve another bowl to Chouji while Sasuke shook his head when Ayame asked for his order.

"Of course, as long as I can help you, I'll do it." Chouji said before starting to inhale his 3rd bowl. "So, what's this advice you want from me?" Chouji added when Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I need your advice on proposing to Naruto." Sasuke said making Chouji choke on the food, Ayame to spill the tea she was serving and for Ayame's dad to drop his cooking utensil. "What?" Sasuke asked as Chouji drink his tea, Ayame giggle and his father to laugh.

"Nothing Sasuke, I just think that it's about time for you and the gaki to get married and we are happy for both of you." The ramen owner said followed by a healthy laugh as he remembered the talk he overheard from Naruto and Iruka this morning in his store.

**FLASHBACK…**

"Iruka-sensei, when do you think Sasuke-teme would ask me to marry him?" Naruto said after swallowing while Iruka who was drinking had choke on his drinks. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto said as he pat said sensei on the back.

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry about that, I just didn't see that question coming." Iruka said once he had caught his breath.

"It's okay Iruka-sensei." Naruto said returning from eating.

"Do you want to get married already Naruto?" Iruka said looking at Naruto.

"Yes, I mean, I'm already sure that there's no one for me but Sasuke and I want to spend forever with him. As long as he asks me to marry him, it's enough, I don't need to be taken to romantic places, just having him is enough." Naruto said not looking at Iruka as he thought of the news Kyuubi had told him last night.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto who he had just notice is a little on the pale side.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Naruto said looking at Iruka with a warm smile. "Definitely nothing to worry about." Naruto said while absentmindedly rubbing his tummy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Uhm, thanks." Sasuke said while Teuchi said you're welcome and got back to his work, his daughter doing the same.

"Did you know that Naruto likes Miso ramen?" Chouji asked as he slows down on slurping his ramen while at the same time getting Sasuke's full attention.

"Of course I do, but what's that got to do with what I asked?" Sasuke said looking at Chouji who apparently didn't hear him, but had stop eating.

"Naruto is like ramen, simple but addictive, once you have a taste of his company, you would want to be near him as much as you can." Chouji said starting to inhale his ramen again while Sasuke pondered on what Chouji had said.

'First its butterfly, now its ramen, what would it be next?' Sasuke thought as he looks at Chouji who is apparently still telling him something.

"… Naruto would love that, I mean ramen is his favorite so as long as you have that in your reception, I'm sure he would be very happy. Beside, Teuchi and Ayame-ne-chan would be very glad on providing ramen in your reception. Right oji-san?" Chouji asked looking at Teuchi.

"Of course, and it would be half the price since it's my number one customer we're talking about." Teuchi said looking at Sasuke who only said thank you in return. Sasuke was about to ask Chouji again for the advice but by the look of things, Chouji, Ayame and Teuchi had completely forgotten him since they started on discussing the ramen Teuchi would make for the reception, the what and what not ingredients to put on the ramen and so on.

Sasuke sigh to himself before he stood up on his chair and made his way out of the shop. Taking out his brush and scroll, he put a check mark on Chouji's name before starting to look for the person next on his list.

_Hyuuga Neji…_

**Well, there you guys have it. Don't forget to review, also thanks to everyone that have reviewed, reviews are very important to me and to other writers, since its what keeps us from doing what we do, 'write'. Anyway thanks to those you put me on their alert list as well. Thanks everyone!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and put me on their alert list, I'm glad that all of you guys had like it since this was my first and ever SasuNaru fic. Anyway here's the next chapter for you guys, a gift from me for valentines. Happy Valentines everyone! **

**RECAP:**

"Naruto is like ramen, simple but addictive, once you have a taste of his company, you would want to be near him as much as you can." Chouji said starting to inhale his ramen again while Sasuke pondered on what Chouji had said.

'First its butterfly, now its ramen, what would it be next?' Sasuke thought as he looks at Chouji who is apparently still telling him something.

"… Naruto would love that, I mean ramen is his favorite so as long as you have that in your reception, I'm sure he would be very happy. Beside, Teuchi and Ayame-ne-chan would be very glad on providing ramen in your reception. Right oji-san?" Chouji asked looking at Teuchi.

"Of course, and it would be half the price since it's my number one customer we're talking about." Teuchi said looking at Sasuke who only said thank you in return. Sasuke was about to ask Chouji again for the advice but by the look of things, Chouji, Ayame and Teuchi had completely forgotten him since they started on discussing the ramen Teuchi would make for the reception, the what and what not ingredients to put on the ramen and so on.

Sasuke sigh to himself before he stood up on his chair and made his way out of the shop. Taking out his brush and scroll, he put a check mark on Chouji's name before starting to look for the person next on his list.

_Hyuuga Neji…_

**Chapter Five: Neji, Shizune And Tsunade**

Sasuke made his way to the Hyuuga compound where he luckily saw Neji getting out from said compound towards god knows where.

"Hyuuga." Sasukie greeted as he stood behind Neji who was locking the compound gate.

"Uchiha, what a pleasant surprise." Neji said slipping the key to his pocket before turning to Sasuke. "Is there something I coulod do for you?" He added looking at said Uchoha who was walking beside him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. There's something that I need your help with." Sasuke said as he followed Neji.

"Why don't you join me for a cup of tea at Tenshi Tea House, we could there while drinking their tea. They serve the best tea in all of Konoha." Neji added making his way to said place.

"Hn." Sasuke answered following Neji. Neji took Sasuke's 'Hn' as yes.

**TENSHI TEA HOUSE…**

Sasuke and Neji sat on the farthest table available on the tea house for privacy. They gave their order of green mint tea to the waitress and waited for her to return with their orders before deciding to talk.

"So, what is it that you need help with Uchiha?" Neji said as he sip his tea automatically relaxing after tasting the warm liquid.

"I want to propose to Naruto, however I couldn't seem to find a way to do it." Sasuke said lying a little since it's not because he couldn't find a way but rather he don't have any god damn idea on what to do. Come on even though he had swallowed his Uchiha pride down doesn't mean he would show it to the Hyuuga, the bastard would have a field day. (A/N: Now before we go on, Neji is a bastard because he was Sasuke's rival for Naruto's love, but then again it would be another story to tell, what important now is Naruto chose Sasuke, although we should tell that to Sasuke who still held a small, tiny bit of grudge towards Neji. Although in Neji's case, he already had accepted that Naruto had chosen Sasuke and that he, Naruto was happy, as long as Naruto is happy then he is okay with it.)

"You couldn't find a way? I think Uchiha the right word is you don't have a clue on how to do it." Neji said looking at Sasuke's reaction. Upon seeing the sudden stiffening of the Uchiha before relaxing again, Neji realize that he had hit a bull's eye.

Sasuke sigh 'Great the almighty Hyuuga see through him.' Sasuke thought who damn it all swallowed what remain of his pride which not a lot before saying, "Yes, you're absolutely right about that Hyuuga."

Neji was shock from what Sasuke had said, actually he was waiting for a punch to come but this, 'I guess we can be civil to each other for Naruto's sake.' Neji thought before saying, "I really don't know how or what to tell you since, one, I never experience it and secondly, because I was arrange to be married so I really don't have to go through with that crap needed for proposing."

"Oh, I see." Sasuke said looking at Neji still holding his cup of tea. "Sorry, I should have ask you but…"

"You want to make everything perfect for the one you held dear to you and most especially, you wanted him to feel special and at the same time swept of his feet when you proposed, I understand that." Neji said looking at Sasuke who was shock since Neji had nailed his thoughts again. "I don't know about you Uchiha, but I think faith had already given his blessing to you and Naruto, ever since Naruto had chosen you and not me. It means that faith had chosen you both to be together no matter what happens, and as for Naruto, his a simple minded person, he doesn't need expensive stuff or romantic dinner and such, just as long as his with the person he loves, it's more than enough and he would definitely say yes." Neji added looking at Sasuke who he had notice was scribbling something on a scroll.

"I understand what you're saying Neji but part of me still wanted this to be special and perfect for my dobe." Sasuke said shocking Neji when he called said Hyuuga by his first name.

"Offer him your all Sasuke, don't stop your emotion from showing when you proposed to him, bare everything you've got for him and don't hold back, follow your instinct, and let faith do the rest." Neji said also using the last Uchiha's name before giving said Uchiha a pat on the back and leave the tea house after paying for both their drinks.

'I guess the Hyuuga is not bad after all.' Sasuke thought as he sat on his chair thinking of what Naji had said, so far, beside Iruka, Shino and oddly enough Chouji and now Neji included, the four of them are the only one who had given him good advice, advice that he could use to please his dobe. Sasuke kept the scroll he was writing on while at the same time pulled out the other scroll with the list of name, after putting a check beside Neji's name, Sasuke kept the said scroll and made his way towards the hospital where he had the feeling the Shizune, the person next on his list is currently located.

**KONOHA HOSPITAL…**

Upon entering the hospital, Sasuke saw medic nin of all gender walking pass him going to wherever they are needed. Sasuke continued on his way around the hospital, finally spotting Shizune leaving a patient's room in the 3rd floor.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun Ohayo!" Shizune said upon seeing Sasuke. "Is Naruto-kun okay?" Shizune asked after a minute has pass worrying that something might be wrong with Naruto hence Sasuke being here in the hospital.

"Yes, he's okay. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." Sasuke said assuring Shizune that his dobe is okay if not a little on the pale side for the past few days. Which, according to the dobe is nothing might I add.

"I see," Shizune said smiling as she walks towards an empty exam room followed by Sasuke. "We can talk in here." Shizune added motioning for Sasuke to enter the room before closing the door behind her. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I need your advice; I'm planning on proposing to Naruto and…"

"You're asking Naruto to marry you?" Shizune interrupted looking at Sasuke who nods his head in answer. "Oh my gosh! Congratulation! Tsunade-sama had been wondering about it, she would be very happy to know that you are now planning to marry Naruto, I must tell her." Shizune added leaving Sasuke behind in the empty room.

Sasuke who is standing on the same spot he was when Shizune had left him less than ten minutes ago was about to leave said room when suddenly the door open and in came Tsunade with Shizune.

"Shizune told me that you're planning to ask Naruto to marry you." Tsunade said looking at Sasuke who nod in confirmation although Tsunade wasn't asking for one. "Congratulation! Now that we got that over with, you better listen to me closely Uchiha, hurt Naruto in any way and I'll definitely skin you alive, understand?" Tsunade asked still looking at Sasuke.

"Yes ma'am!" is what Sasuke could only say to Tsunade.

"Good, now for advice, all Shizune and I could say is be yourself, that's all that matter." Tsunade said before leaving Sasuke followed by Shizune.

Sasuke watch the two left before pulling out the scroll he was carrying. He wrote down what Tsunade had said in one of the scroll before looking at the other scroll, checking Shizune and Tsunade's name and looking at the next name on the list.

_Jiraiya…_

**HOKAGE TOWER…**

"Shizune, I had an errand for you." Tsunade said handing said person two scrolls.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said questioningly as she took both scrolls.

"The red scroll, are the list of people who owes me money from a bet while the other one are the list of people who I'll be sharing the winnings with." Tsunade said pulling some sake out from her desk drawer. "Now, run along now, oh, before I forget, don't forget to bring me back more sake." Tsunade added shooing Shizune out of her office.

Shizune sigh before opening the red scroll looking at the list of names before looking at the title on top of the list.

_This year is the year!_

**Well, there you have it guys! Tell me what you think and also Happy valentines to you all again! Hope you guys like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, I hope I'm updating fast enough, Anyway again thanks to the reviews and here's Chapter six for you guys. Enjoy!**

**RECAP:**

**HOKAGE TOWER…**

"Shizune, I had an errand for you." Tsunade said handing said person two scrolls.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said questioningly as she took both scrolls.

"The red scroll, are the list of people who owes me money from a bet while the other one are the list of people who I'll be sharing the winnings with." Tsunade said pulling some sake out from her desk drawer. "Now, run along now, oh, before I forget, don't forget to bring me back more sake." Tsunade added shooing Shizune out of her office.

Shizune sigh before opening the red scroll looking at the list of names before looking at the title on top of the list.

_This year is the year!_

**Chapter Six: Jiraiya And Kakashi**

Naruto woke up with a start, looking beside him giving a sigh when he realizes that Sasuke hasn't come home yet. Sighing for the second time, he decided to take a walk around the park, so getting up from the bed, he fixes the bed before preparing himself before leaving the house.

"Come on baby, you and mommy are going to take a walk before going to lunch." Naruto murmured while making gentle circle motion on his flat tummy with his right hand and closing the house's door behind him with his left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SASUKE'S SIDE…**

Sasuke made his way towards the hot spring where he knows his dobe's beloved perverted sensei is collecting data for his next book 'Icha Icha Mania'.

Upon arriving on the hot spring, Sasuke found said person on top of a roof overlooking the woman side of the hot spring.

"Jiraiya-sama, can I talk with you?" Sasuke asked standing beside said person while said person still hadn't took his eyes and binoculars away from the women.

"I would like to but I'm sorry, the deadline is coming and I still need to do my research to finish my book." Jiraiya said finally taking his eyes off of the women but started to write on a scroll.

"Don't worry it won't take long. I just wanted to ask you for help on proposing to Naruto." Sasuke said looking at Jiraiya who suddenly stop writing.

"You're going to ask Naruto to marry you?" Jiraiya asked looking at Sasuke who nodded, "I see, follow me." Jiraiya added walking away from the hot spring followed by Sasuke.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**KONOHA INN (JIRAIYA'S ROOM)…**

"Sit down for a minute." Jiraiya said leaving Sasuke to sit on the chair while he went to his room returning a couple of minutes later carrying a medium size chest. "I think this would help." Jiraiya added setting the chest in front of Sasuke. "Well, don't just look at it brat, open it." Jiraiya said when Sasuke didn't made a move but just stared at the chest.

Sasuke reach for the chest and slowly open it, what he saw inside shock him.

"Those are Minato's wedding kimono, Naruto's father asked me to keep it, together with his wife's engagement ring, the same night Kyuubi attack and he decided to do the seal that took his life." Jiraiya explained as he watch Sasuke fingered the material of the wedding Kimono before taking the small velvet box that was lying on top of said Kimono, and open it to reveal a beautiful but simple cut blue diamond ring that reminds him a lot of his dobe's eyes. "Use the ring to propose to Naruto, he would be very happy when he find out that it used to belong to his mother since there's really not much things left in this world that belongs to his parents, and beside I know Minato would like that too. As for the Kimono, it would fit perfectly well to Naruto. If not a little alteration can go a long way." Jiraiya added as Sasuke pocketed the velvet box with the ring in it before closing the chest and look at him (Jiraiya).

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama" Sasuke said standing up together with the chest.

"Sasuke." Jiraiya said stopping Sasuke from fully leaving the room through the door. "There's something else." Jiraiya said throwing a scroll at Sasuke. "You might find it useful for you." Jiraiya said as Sasuke caught the scroll in his right hand "And remember, hurt Naruto in any other way, you'll answer to me." Jiraiya added as Sasuke nod his head in understanding before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke decided to drop the chest of to his house. He entered the house when he was sure that Naruto wasn't home and left the chest in his closet where he was sure Naruto wouldn't look. He pulled the scroll Jiraiya had given him and decided to open it, what he saw made him blush so red that he put his favorite tomato to shame. Sasuke threw the scroll inside his closet before closing said closet door.

Before leaving his house, he pulled the scroll with the list of name out and put a check beside Jiraiya's name before looking at the next name.

_Hatake Kakashi…_

Leaving the compound, Sasuke made his way to find his old jounin-sensei while at the same time trying not to remember what he saw in Jiraiya's scroll.

'_100 Ways To Pleasure Your Partner'  
(Picture included) _

Thank god his sharingan wasn't activated!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke found his former jounin-sensei sitting beside the memorial stone reading his precious Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yo! Sasuke." Kakashi said raising his right hand at the same time eyes not leaving his book.

"Kakashi." Sasuke only said giving his respect to the names written on the memorial stone before shifting his attention back to Kakashi "Can I speak to you?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm a little bit busy." Kakashi said, who still continue reading.

"Doing what? Reading that rubbish for god knows how many times." Sasuke said looking at Kakashi with his right brow upward.

"Yes, I'm busy reading with my friend Obito." Kakashi said indicating his position where he sat beside the stone and his Ich Icha book was facing both him and the stone. "And for the record, I had read this book for the hundred times since this is my favorite."

"Look, what I had to talk to you about wouldn't take long. I just wanted to ask you for some advice on proposing to Naruto."

Sasuke said looking at his former sensei who look up at him a little shock, book forgotten.

"Yes!" Kakashi shouted pumping his right fist up on the air uncharacteristically, standing up he started to leave. At the same time thinking, 'So, that's why he keeps on blushing whenever he saw me.'

"Kakashi what the…"

"I' sorry but it seems like I'll be busier than a while ago, I have a dolphin to find." Kakashi said thinking of all the naughty things he could do with his dolphin since he won the bet they had. Ah! 3 days of paradise, how he can't wait. "Since I can't stay and chat with you, as a consolation here." Kakashi added throwing the book he was just reading to Sasuke "Everything you need is in there."

"What? Icha Icha Paradise?" Sasuke asked after catching the book while at the same time watch Kakashi who had raised his right hand to form a seal and vanish into smoke.

Sasuke look at the book on his hand, praying for his sanity before slowly opening the said book and close it faster than you can say 'What the fuck!'

Uchiha Sasuke had made a discovery today, who would have thought, Icha Icha Paradise is actually Yaoi!? Hidden in a cover with pictures of a woman and a man. No wonder Kakashi likes reading them so much and it also explain the scroll Jiraiya had just given him a while ago. Keeping said book in his pocket, Sasuke made a vow to never open it again even if Kakashi said the book could help him, he rather look lost than Naruto finding out about the book and the scroll, beside when it comes to pleasing his dobe, he can confidently say that he did great job on it.

Taking the scroll out with the list of name, he put a check on Kakashi's name before reading the next name on the list.

_Ten-Ten_

**Hey guys, that's it for Chapter six, stay tuned for Chapter seven. I'll try to update it as soon as I can, but not promising since my OJT is starting to take a lot of my time. Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back for the next chapter anyway before that I would like to inform you that from my estimation, there would only be 4 or 5 chapters left before this story come to an end. This chapter of course is not included in the count. Anyway thank you everyone for supporting me, I hope you would still continue to do that even after this story. I'm really happy since this is my first SasuNaru story and also my first Naruto. Thanks again!!!**

**RECAP:**

"What? Icha Icha Paradise?" Sasuke asked after catching the book while at the same time watch Kakashi who had raised his right hand to form a seal and vanish into smoke.

Sasuke look at the book on his hand, praying for his sanity before slowly opening the said book and close it faster than you can say 'What the fuck!'

Uchiha Sasuke had made a discovery today, who would have thought, Icha Icha Paradise is actually Yaoi!? Hidden in a cover with pictures of a woman and a man. No wonder Kakashi likes reading them so much and it also explain the scroll Jiraiya had just given him a while ago. Keeping said book in his pocket, Sasuke made a vow to never open it again even if Kakashi said the book could help him, he rather look lost than Naruto finding out about the book and the scroll, beside when it comes to pleasing his dobe, he can confidently say that he did great job on it.

Taking the scroll out with the list of name, he put a check on Kakashi's name before reading the next name on the list.

_Ten-Ten_

**Chapter Seven: Ten-Ten And Sakura**

Naruto who was going to the park ended up in Konoha's shopping district where he walk while looking at the different things being sold in each shop.

Naruto stop at a shop that sold baby's things, he entered the shop when he was sure no one notice him and started to look through things that he would be needing for the baby, still making sure that no one notice him. (A/N: If your thinking he was doing that because the village hates him well your wrong, he's doing that because the village is not that big and if they saw him there then the villagers would start talking and the news of him being in a baby shop might reach Sasuke and he didn't want that to happen, he wanted to be the one to tell Sasuke and most of all he wanted Sasuke to be the first to know.)

**1 hour and 30 minutes later…**

Naruto came out of the shop loaded with shopping bags in his female form; he decided to go home and keep the shopping bags so Sasuke wouldn't find it and ruin his surprise. After he finish making sure that all the shopping bags are well hidden, Naruto decided to go out and have an early lunch, somehow all that shopping had made him hungry.

**Sasuke's Side…**

Sasuke had made his way to where Gai's team usually met and there he saw Ten-Ten practicing with her weapons.

"Ten-Ten." Sasuke said interrupting Ten-Ten from throwing one of her kunais.

"Sasuke," Ten-Ten said shock to see the young Uchiha since it is very rare for said Uchiha to approach and talk to her alone. "What can I do for you?" She added as she resumed from throwing kunais.

"Uhm… I need your advice; I'm going to propose to Naruto however I don't know how." Sasuke said without a pause while watching Ten-Ten who stop throwing Kunais after hearing what he said.

"Oh, well if someone would propose to me, I would like it to be romantic since I'm a girl whom I think no one realized since I act like a boy and I like playing with sharp things also don't forget the fact that I'm okay to go down and dirty." Ten-Ten said while brandishing her right hand that held a sharp kunai in front of Sasuke, who at the same time tried his best to avoid getting hit with it. "Do you think I should act more like a girl so everyone could see that I'm in fact one of the ladies?" Ten-Ten asked looking at Sasuke and to Sasuke's relief, stop brandishing her kunai. Before Sasuke could answer Ten-Ten, he was interrupted by her, "But if I act like a girl then wouldn't it affect my performance as a shinobi, I mean being a shinobi means being bruise and dirty…"

Sasuke just stood there and watch Ten-Ten as she talk not really registering what she is saying. He lost her right after she had interrupted him.

"So what do you think Sasuke?" Ten-Ten asked breaking Sasuke from his string of thoughts, Sasuke who didn't know what to answer was about to answer Ten-Ten with the safest answer he can think of which is 'I'm not sure.' But luckily for him, before he could do that Ten-Ten had started talking again. "You know what Sasuke," Ten-Ten pause looking at Sasuke whom had a confuse expression. "You're right, I can be both girl and shinobi at the same time just like Sakura and the other female shinobi especially like Hokage-sama herself. Well, I need to go, I need to do some shopping." Ten-Ten said waving goodbye to Sasuke as she walk away from him completely forgetting to pick her weapons up.

'Why are girls so complicated? No wonder I'm gay." Sasuke thought before getting his scroll out and putting a check on Ten-Ten's name, Sasuke look at the next name on the list.

Haruno Sakura…

'Kami-sama, I hope I would survive all this.' Sasuke thought before adding in a whisper "The things I do for you dobe."

Sasuke made his way to Konoha hospital for the second time that day, this time is to look for his former teammate whose shift had just ended. He found said teammate sitting on top of the water tank, the same tank his chidori had broke a long time ago. (A/N: You know the scene where Kakashi had thrown both Sasuke and Naruto towards those two tanks.)

"Sakura." Sasuke called looking up at her.

"Sasuke." Sakura answered as she jumps down from the tank and landing in front of Sasuke. "What can I do for you?" she added as soon as her feet had touched the ground.

"I need your help." Sasuke said taking a deep breath and exhaling before saying, "Can you give me some advice on proposing to Naruto?"

"You're asking Naruto to marry you?" Sakura asked as she watches Sasuke nod in reply. Squealing she hug Sasuke and congratulate him.

"Sakura too happy… too happy." Sasuke said as he tried to stop Sakura from hugging him to death. 'Damn! She sure had gotten stronger.' Sasuke thought and gave out a sigh of relief when Sakura had stop hugging him.

"Sorry Sasuke, I'm just really happy to learn that, and I know Naruto would too." Sakura said while smiling at him.

"You think so?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura.

"I know so." Sakura said and before Sasuke could say anything, "Oh! Before I forget, look." Sakura said raising her left hand, showing Sasuke the ring on her left ring finger.

"You're engaged?" Sasuke said dumfounded.

"Yeah, Lee had just asked me this morning and obviously I said yes." Sakura said dreamily, she was playing the event of this morning in her head completely forgetting Sasuke who was just in front of her.

"Hey, Sakura… Sakura…" Sasuke called out to her trying to get her attention back at him but by the look of things, she is far too gone on her memory lane. Thinking of a way to get her attention, Sasuke voice out the first thing that entered his mind "Lee!" Sasuke said and that sure got Sakura's attention, who said 'Where?' while looking around her.

"Lee is not here." Sakura said looking at Sasuke and accusing him of lying to her.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to lie to you but you phase out on me." Sasuke said not really sorry at all. "Anyway about that help…"

"Well, I don't know how to help you Sasuke, I mean Lee just brought me flowers and knelt in front of me before popping the question." Sakura said playing the scene again on her mind.

After watching Sakura day dream again for the second time in less than 15 minutes, Sasuke came to the conclusion that girls tends to do that when their happy and that there is no use in talking to them in their state.

Sasuke with a sigh left the hospital, he met Lee outside the hospital gate, while he was leaving, Lee was just coming in to pick Sakura up.

"If you're looking for her, she's on the rooftop." Sasuke said before Lee could say anything. "By the way, congratulations on your engagement and please pass that to Sakura as well." Sasuke added.

"Thanks and I will." Lee said and before fully entering the hospital he added, "You can do it Sasuke, if there is one thing I learned from proposing to Sakura, that is, Everything flow out once you're in that situation, all you need to do is flow with it." after saying that, Lee entered the hospital without waiting for an answer but Lee was sure that he heard the Uchiha say thank you.

"Flow with it huh." Sasuke whispered getting his scroll out to put a check on Sakura's name before making his way towards the next person on the list.

Yamanaka Ino…

**Finally, Chapter seven is done. Don't forget to read and review. I would really want to hear from you. Anyway I'm undecided on how many the baby would be. I'm deciding if it would be just one or twins. Tell me what you guys think on this matter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for continuously reading this fic. of mine. And since I'm going for a vacation this Friday. I'm posting up this new chapter to keep you guys busy.**

**RECAP:**

Sasuke with a sigh left the hospital, he met Lee outside the hospital gate, while he was leaving, Lee was just coming in to pick Sakura up.

"If you're looking for her, she's on the rooftop." Sasuke said before Lee could say anything. "By the way, congratulations on your engagement and please pass that to Sakura as well." Sasuke added.

"Thanks and I will." Lee said and before fully entering the hospital he added, "You can do it Sasuke, if there is one thing I learned from proposing to Sakura, that is, Everything flow out once you're in that situation, all you need to do is flow with it." after saying that, Lee entered the hospital without waiting for an answer but Lee was sure that he heard the Uchiha say thank you.

"Flow with it huh." Sasuke whispered getting his scroll out to put a check on Sakura's name before making his way towards the next person on the list.

Yamanaka Ino…

**Chapter Eight: Ino And Hinata**

Sasuke made his way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop where Ino is currently manning the shop.

"Ah! Sasuke, welcome!" Ino greeted as soon as Sasuke had entered the shop. "What csan I do for you?" Ino added when Sasuke didn't say anything but just stand there and look around his surroundings.

"I ned your advice o how to propose to Naruto." Sasuke said looking at Ino who smiled at him.

"Do you know Naruto is like a sun?" Ino said as she started watering some plants.

'Yeah, he is my sun who brought me out off the darkness of my heart.' Sasuke thought to himself. "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked instead since he realized that listening to people who compare his dobe with things give him more insight and understanding on his dobe.

"Well, flowers thrive around the sun and we're like these flowers we thrive around them especially you. Since you change a lot after being with him." Ino said as she stop watering a plant. "Anyway I'm not good with this proposing thing but I know flowers are needed so I'll get the flowers Naruto really loves and I'll help you prepare the place. What do you say?" Ino said looking at Sasuke.

"Thanks but, I want to do it myself, just prepare the flowers now, I'll be back as soon as I finish talking with three more person." Sasuke said and left without further ado. I mean he got a deadline here people and he wanted to ask Naruto tonight since he couldn't wait much longer.

After leaving the Flower Shop Sasuke check Ino's name on his list before making his way towards the place where he can sense the Hyuuga Heiress chakra. He arrived in front of the Dango shop just in time to see Hinata going out of the shop carrying two take out Dango boxes.

"Hinata, can I speak to you for a moment?" Sasuke said as he stood in front of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Of course, why don't we head on to the nearby park so we can sit and talk." Hinata said as she and Sasuke started walking towards the direction of the park. "So, what is it that you want to speak with me?" Hinata asked when they are both comfortably sited in one of the park bench.

"Well, I was planning on asking Naruto to marry me tonight and I was wondering if you can give me any advice on how to propose to him." Sasuke said looking at Hinata, the one woman who just like him had fallen for his dobe. Sasuke thought about how Hinata had change as time pass, she no longer stutter when talking to his dobe nor blush and faint, she also no longer shy towards others.

"Do you know Sasuke why out of all the male people here in Konaha I ended up fallinf in love with Naruto?" Hinata asked looking straight back at Sasuke. "I had fallen in love with Naruto because his Naruto, meaning, what you see is what you get. He doesn't pretend to be someone his not, what emotions he show towards his precious people are what he really feels towards them. The most reason why I fell for him is because of his undying loyalty, thrust, forgiveness, and understanding. Take yourself for an example, you tried to kill him so many times before but his still able to stay loyal to you, forgive and thrust you again to the point of him loving you and letting his guard down around you, understand you to the point of forgiving you and thrusting you again and again, I don't think someone can do the thing Naruto is doing." Hinata said taking his eyes away from Sasuke and look up the sky before starting to talk again, "Sasuke, proposing to Naruto with candlelight dinner is not enough and to be honest he don't need that from you, what he need instead from you is your vow to keep hi safe and happy, to be there when he needs you, to love him unconditionally and most importantly to thrust him enough to tell him what is bothering you or how you fell even if it's only once in a while."

"I understand Hinata and I promise you that I would take your words to heart and would do all those until my dying days." Sasuke said looking at Hinata's eyes showing her that he meant every word he said.

"I don't just want to hear it from you Sasuke, I'll believe you when I see it with my own eyes." Hinata replied and to her shock saw Sasuke gave her a small smile.

"Then I guess I have to show you then." Sasuke said as he stood up from where he was sited, 'Until my last breath.' Sasuke added on his thought.

"And I'll be looking forward to it." Hinata said standing up as well before saying goodbye to Sasuke. She stops walking and turned back to Sasuke when she heard the later call her name.

"Do you still love Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at Hinata whose expression turned sad for a couple of seconds before it was replaced by a happy smile.

"There was once a time when I wish to be the one in your place, to be the one to love him openly and be love by him in return but now I'm just happy for him. I'm not sure if I'm over him though or if I ever would be but one thing is for certain, he held a special place in my heart." Hinata honestly answered before turning her back on Sasuke for the second time and walk away from said Uchiha carrying her take out Dango boxes with her to wherever it is she was going.

Sasuke watch Hinata's disappearing back before pulling out the two scroll, he wrote down everything that Hinata had told him in one scroll while checking Hinata's name on the other and before looking at the next name on his list.

Inuzuka Kiba…

**Naruto's Part…**

'Where do you think your dadyy is little one?' Naruto thought absentmindedly making gentle circles around his flat stomach. 'I hadn't seen him since this morning and I really can't wait to tell him about you.' Naruto added in his thought still making gentle circles in his stomach not sensing the obsidian eyes watching him before vanishing into thin air.

**Finally I finish typing this one. I really love the conversation that Hinata and Sasuke had here. It goes to show how Hinata chose the person she fell in love with. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! Until then!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: hi guys, I know it had been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that. I was busy since I just recently graduated from college so I'm currently still trying to find a decent job. Anyway enough with the excuse and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto, However I wish I do and there would be a lot of SasuNaru Smut.**

**RECAP:**

"Do you still love Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at Hinata whose expression turned sad for a couple of seconds before it was replaced by a happy smile.

"There was once a time when I wish to be the one in your place, to be the one to love him openly and be love by him in return but now I'm just happy for him. I'm not sure if I'm over him though or if I ever would be but one thing is for certain, he held a special place in my heart." Hinata honestly answered before turning her back on Sasuke for the second time and walk away from said Uchiha carrying her take out Dango boxes with her to wherever it is she was going.

Sasuke watch Hinata's disappearing back before pulling out the two scroll, he wrote down everything that Hinata had told him in one scroll while checking Hinata's name on the other and before looking at the next name on his list.

Inuzuka Kiba…

* * *

**Naruto's Part…**

'Where do you think your daddy is little one?' Naruto thought absentmindedly making gentle circles around his flat stomach. 'I hadn't seen him since this morning and I really can't wait to tell him about you.' Naruto added in his thought still making gentle circles in his stomach not sensing the obsidian eyes watching him before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Kiba And Shikamaru**

Sasuke made his way towards the veterinary clinic that the Inuzuka run. He heard from Naruto that Kiba would help in the clinic during his day offs and just as he approach the clinic, he saw kiba just arriving to the clinic, carrying a big box in both his arms and a fully grown Akamaru in tow.

"Kiba, can I have a word with you?" Sasuke said as he stood in front of Kiba enabling him to see what was inside the box Kiba was carrying, which turned out to be six puppies sleeping soundly on top of a white towel.

"Sure, what's up?" Kiba asked as he gently put the box down beside his feet before looking straight at Sasuke.

"I need your advice; I'm planning to ask Naruto to marry me." Sasuke said looking at his dobe other best friend.

"Finally!" Kiba shouted at the same time thanking every god he knows (Luckily he didn't wake the pups up) "Anyway, as for advice, let me think for a sec." Kiba added as soon as he finished thanking every god.

Sasuke watch as Kiba think in his thinking pose which is, both arms cross around his chest and head looking down at the ground. 15 minutes have passed but Kiba is still thinking and after another 15 minutes he still hadn't come up with something and by the look on Kiba's face, it looks like his head is hurting from all the thinking that he was doing.

"Kiba, forget it, it's okay, I'll just ask Shikamaru." Sasuke said mentioning the name of the last person on his list after 5 more minutes had gone by.

"Are you sure? Cause, I'm bound to come up with something." Kiba asked while still thinking.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sasuke said and wave goodbye to Kiba before walking away to start his search for Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" a voice shouted stopping Sasuke on his tracks.

"What is it Kiba?" Sasuke asked as soon as he saw Kiba was the one who called him. Kiba was running towards him with his box of puppies and Akamaru hot on his heels. (Poor puppies, I bet they're all awake now and feeling dizzy)

"I just remember, Naruto told me that he wanted a puppy but is not sure if it would be okay with you."Kiba said as soon as he caught his breath.

Sasuke thought about what Kibva had said and he suddenly got an idea, looking down at the puppies inside the box Kiba was holding. "Kiba, are these puppies for sale?" Sasuke asked while looking at the puppies who are now wild awake from all the jingle that had happened a while ago when Kiba was running after Sasuke.

"No, their not, but since their Akamaru's pups and it's for Naruto, I'll give you one for free, make it as my engagement present or wedding present for you guys." Kiba said moving the box in his arms towards Sasuke so he could pick one.

"Thanks Kiba." Sasuke said while looking each one of the puppies, finally seeing one that had caught his attention. Sasuke pick a male pup that had blue-black fur like his own hair color and obsidian eyes like his as well. "Now this guy would definitely remind my dobe of me." Sasuke added as he gently cradle said small pup.

"I quite agree. At least now, Naruto would worry and whinned too much when your off on a mission without him." Kiba said and bade goodbye to Sasuke. Both making their way towards their destination.

Sasuke made his way towards the direction where he knows Shikamaru is, but stop on his tracks when he saw his dobe. He watch his dobe as his dobe rub gentle circles on his stomach while murmuring to himself. Sasuke smiled at the image Naruto produce before vanishing to find Shikamaru. First thing first though, He drop the puppy at Yamanaka's flowershop and ask Ino to look after it while at the same time asking about her progress with the flowers he had ordered.

* * *

**AFTER LEAVING THE PUPPY TO INO…**

Sasuke found Shikamaru laying on an open field of one of the training grounds. Watching the clouds move on the sky.

"Hey, Shikamaru, have a minute?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside Shikamaru.

"Sure as long as uit wont be too troublesome for me." Shikamaru said looking up at Sasuke. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I need some advice, I'm planning on proposing to Naruto." Sasuke said looking back at Shikamaru.

"You know what? I'll give you something better since by the look of it you already have enough advice to last you a lifetime." Shikamaru said sitting up and pointing to his left. "You enter on that direction of the forest then you'll see a tall maple tree go right and keep walking, there's a lake and a beautiful patch of grass and trees also a very big cherry blossom tree near the lake a perfect spot to ask Naruto to marry you." Shikamaru added as Sasuke looks at where Shikamaru was pinting.

Sasuke thank Shikamaru before leaving him in peace and at the same time going to check on the place to see what he needed and prepare the place for tonight life changing special event.

**There you go guys, I'll try to update soon but not promising. Please don't forget to review. Like to hear what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you for your reviews for the last chapter and thank you for helping me think of a name for the puppy. Anyway this is the next chapter and this would be the 2****nd**** to the last chapter. Hopefully you guys like this as well. Thank you all for the suggestion of the names. Sheiryy thanks for the Name Takara and as you can see I chose to use it. **

**RECAP:**

**AFTER LEAVING THE PUPPY TO INO…**

Sasuke found Shikamaru laying on an open field of one of the training grounds. Watching the clouds move on the sky.

"Hey, Shikamaru, have a minute?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside Shikamaru.

"Sure as long as it won't be too troublesome for me." Shikamaru said looking up at Sasuke. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I need some advice, I'm planning on proposing to Naruto." Sasuke said looking back at Shikamaru.

"You know what? I'll give you something better since by the look of it you already have enough advice to last you a lifetime." Shikamaru said sitting up and pointing to his left. "You enter on that direction of the forest then you'll see a tall maple tree go right and keep walking, there's a lake and a beautiful patch of grass and trees also a very big cherry blossom tree near the lake a perfect spot to ask Naruto to marry you." Shikamaru added as Sasuke looks at where Shikamaru was pointing.

Sasuke thank Shikamaru before leaving him in peace and at the same time going to check on the place to see what he needed and prepare the place for tonight life changing special event.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Ten: The Proposal**

**UCHIHA MANSION…**

"Naruto, sit down, your making me dizzy watching you walking back and forth." Sakura said as he watches Naruto walk back and forth in front of him. She came to see Naruto to share her engagement news but stop went she was met with an angry and worried blond.

"I can't help it, it's already almost dinner and I still hadn't seen Sasuke. In fact I hadn't seen him since this morning." Naruto said sitting beside Sakura on the living room couch.

"Maybe he had a mission or something." Sakura said trying to lessen the blond anger and worry for she was well aware what the Uchiha was doing.

"Impossible, he told me he didn't have a mission today but instead he got some business in town that he needs to attend too, and I understand but being gone the whole day?" Naruto said trying not to cry in frustration as an image of Sasuke being with someone else at this moment. 'Damn it Naruto, breath and relax, stress is bad for the baby.' Naruto thought while Sakura watch Naruto at the same time praying to kami that Sasuke would come home soon.

"Naruto, how about we do something to pass the time." Sakura suggested but was stop when Naruto said no and that he'd going to bed early. "But, Naruto, you hadn't eaten yet." Sakura added as he watch Naruto walk towards the stairs.

"I'm not hungry Sakura and as for that teme, let him cook his own food." Naruto said, before Naruto could take a step up the stairs the front door opened and in came Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke you're finally home, I'll just go and leave then." Sakura said looking at Sasuke and sending a telepathic message 'His mad.' to Sasuke which Sasuke had caught and understand. "Bye Naruto!" Sakura added to Naruto before leaving in a poof of smoke not bothering with the front door.

"I'm off to bed, if you're hungry just make yourself something to eat." Naruto said and was about to take a step when he was stop by Sasuke who had wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto's back press intimately on Sasuke's chest.

"I'm sorry love, it took me a long time to finish my business, and to show you how truly sorry I' am, let me take you out for dinner." Sasuke said as he plant kisses up and down Naruto's neck.

"You are really luckily Bastard that I love you so much to stay mad at you for so long." Naruto said as he turns around in Sasuke arms, Naruto press a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips, who Sasuke in turn deepen what suppose to me a soft chaste kiss.

"Love you, love!" Sasuke said after they broke the kiss. Sasuke heard Naruto's whispered of 'Love you too, love!' Sasuke looks at Naruto, he smiled at Naruto who smiled back, without any further words, and Sasuke pick Naruto up bridal style making Naruto squeal and giggle. "Shall we then love?" Sasuke asked Naruto who had wrapped both arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I can walk you know." Naruto said but deep inside was very happy, he love it when Sasuke pamper and being gentle with him.

"I know love, but I like carrying you like this." Sasuke said as he nuzzles Naruto's neck.

"When you carry me like this we always end up in bed." Naruto said as he moan when Sasuke lick the junction between his shoulder and neck. "Sasuke, dinner remember?" Naruto asked as he moan again when Sasuke suck on his sensitive spot.

"I know, very well hold on tight." Sasuke said and when he was sure that Naruto is securely in his arms he use the transportation jutsu to transport them at a dirt path. (A/N: As you all know there's was no dirt path leading to the place near the lake, however Sasuke approach Yamato and asked Yamato to use his jutsu to make a dirt path.) "Naruto, I got a surprise for you, but I need you to follow this path towards your surprise okay?" Sasuke said as he put Naruto gently back on his feet.

"Where are you going?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"You'll see, just count to ten and follow this dirt path." Sasuke said before poofing out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto who likes surprises started counting one up to ten, as soon as he reach the number ten he started walking following the dirt path, a few minutes on walking he was stop dead on his tracks when he saw his favorite flower laying on the dirt path. Naruto pick the single blue rose up from the dirt path, smelling the fragrance of the flower, Naruto smiled to himself with one name in mind 'Sasuke'.

Naruto continued walking on the dirt path when he found another blue rose on the path but this time the blue rose is lying on top of an orange envelope. Naruto pick both the rose and the envelope, after admiring the blue rose he opened the envelope to find a paper inside, he open the paper and started to read.

_Dear Dobe,_

_For the past five days, I know you notice that something is bugging me but you never said anything, this morning you walk up without me beside you and I know your curios and want to find out what I have been up to the whole day. Especially when last night I had told you I have important business to attend to today. I'm not good with words Naruto, and I know you know that, and I don't do romance, but for your sake I'm willing to learn from others. _

_This morning when I woke up, I plan to learn from others how to sweep you of your feet, what I didn't anticipate however is that along the way I got to learn how one of a kind you are not just for me but for other people to, I got to hear how they view you in their lives. According to them you're like a sun, which shine upon us flowers to help us grow and without you we would wither away, you're like a butterfly, who worm his way in our hearts and made himself at home in our hearts the next thing we know we can't part with you, and you're also like your favorite food miso ramen, once we got a taste of your company, we get addicted and want to be with your company again and again. And these people I talk to were right in way but when it comes to me, your much more than these, because to me, your family, one thing that I desired so much that faith had cruelly snatch by killing my entire clan. To me you're also life, my one and only reason to live, to be happy and content. You're my everything! I love you Uzumaki Naruto! And this night is just for you._

_Follow the blue roses and it would lead you to me. Just like faith had lead me back to you after I had left Konoha and extract my revenge. Hurry up love! I can't wait to be close to you._

_Your one and only,  
Uchiha Sasuke _

Naruto whip the tears that he didn't know was falling while he was reading the letter, Naruto compose himself before he started walking again, to the path that would lead him to Sasuke. "I love you too Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto murmured.

Naruto stop in his tracks as soon as he emerge on the dirt path and saw the place. He watches the water of the lake sparkling when the moon's light hit the waters. He saw a huge Sakura tree near the lake and saw a table lit with candles and is that fireflies circling around the table. Naruto saw a figure walking towards him and the figure was close enough he saw that it was only Sasuke holding a bouquet of blue rose.

"Well did you like it?" Sasuke said after he gave Naruto the bouquet of roses and swooping down for a chaste kiss.

"Yes, I love it." Naruto simple answered as he took Sasuke's offered hand and both made their way towards the table.

Sasuke help Naruto sit before sitting himself opposite of Naruto. They started eating their dinner which consists of Ramen of course while at the same time their savoring the peace and beauty of the place.

"Where did you find this place?" Naruto asked as soon as they both finish their dinner.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke simple said as he watches Naruto admire his surroundings with a gentle smile plastered on his face.

"These fireflies, they've been going around and around this table." Naruto said as he open his right hand palm and watch as one of the fireflies land on his palm.

"Thank Shino for that, without him these won't be possible." Sasuke said as he point at the fireflies.

"Just who are the people I needed to thank for all this?" Naruto said as he wave his left hand to emphasize his point.

"All our friends, but mostly Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, and Jiraiya." Sasuke said watching Naruto as he poke the fireflies gently. "I got something else for you Naruto, would you go me?" Sasuke said as he extends his hand to Naruto.

"Of course." Naruto said as he accepted Sasuke's hand leaving the bouquet of flowers behind just like Sasuke had ordered and they walk towards a big willow tree, you can't see the tree trunk because it was covered by the willow leaves. Sasuke move some of the willow leaves to reveal a bed not big but big enough o fit to people, there's also fire jutsu strategically place around the bed to give off a soft glow. Fireflies are in there as well lighting the place on their own special place.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he hugs Sasuke "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet love, there's still more." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto with him under the willow tree. As he let go of the leaves he was holding the willow leave fell back to place, giving them both privacy from the outside world. Before Naruto could say anything, Naruto notice that something had just move on the bed.

"What…"

"Why don't you approach it and find out what it is." Sasuke whispered to Naruto while gently pushing him towards the bed.

Once Naruto approach the bed, he was stop on his tracks for the third time that night. What he saw in the bed is a small puppy with blue-black hair, gently picking the puppy up Naruto nuzzled it's hair before taking a good look at the puppy, the puppy's small pink tongue, small black nose and eyes just like Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke, he looks just like you." Naruto said turning around to look at Sasuke as he cradle the puppy. "Does it have a name yet?" Naruto said rubbing the puppy in the ears.

"No, it's for you so you should be the one to name him." Sasuke said as he watch Naruto congratulating himself on how happy Naruto is right now.

"Hm… how about Takara, my precious stone." Naruto said looking at Sasuke then at the puppy whose tail was wagging happily "By the look of it, he seems to love the name." Naruto said as he kisses the dog on the nose. "Thanks Suke." Naruto added as he went up to Sasuke and kiss him on the lips.

"I like it when you call me Suke." Sasuke said as he deepens the kiss.

"Pervert." Naruto said hitting Sasuke half heartedly. Before kissing back with passion. Every time Naruto call Sasuke Suke it always ended up both of them naked on bed and making sweet passionate love.

"Do you know that Takara knows how to play fetch?" Sasuke asked as he moved both he, Naruto and Takara the dog on the bed.

"Really?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke then at the dog. "But, isn't he still just a baby?" Naruto added as he sat beside Sasuke on the bed.

"Yes, but his a nin dog so they are pretty advance." Sasuke said kissing Naruto. "Just watch." Sasuke added taking Takara from Naruto's arm before ordering the dog to fetch something Naruto didn't hear.

Naruto watch as Sasuke put the dog down on the ground; Naruto's eyes followed Takara as he went outside of the willow out of Naruto's sight to fetch whatever it is Sasuke had asked the puppy to fetch. A few minutes later Takara returned with a single piece of not bloom red rose in his mouth.

"See didn't I tell you?" Sasuke said as he watches Takara approach Naruto and nudging Naruto to take the rose from him (Takara).

"Thanks Takara, you're so sweet just like Suke." Naruto said taking the rose from Takara and then laying the rose on top of the bed before picking Takara up and putting him on the bed as well. "So can I thank you now?" Naruto asked but before he could get Sasuke's answer his attention was caught by Takara who was pawing the petal of the red rose. "Takara what are you doing o the rose?" Naruto asked the puppy even though he's well aware that the puppy won't answer him.

"I think his telling you love that there's something inside the rose." Sasuke said as he wraps his arms around Naruto from behind so that Sasuke could draw Naruto close to him.

Naruto turned his head as much as he can to look at Sasuke then back at Takara. "Okay, what is it you both know that I don't?" Naruto asked making Sasuke laugh while Takara continue to paw the rose. "Okay, okay, I get it Takara." Naruto said as he pick the rose up again and gently open the rose petal not wanting to ruin the rose. "Oh my god Sasuke!" Naruto said looking at the ring he had found inside the rose.

Sasuke withdraw his arms from around Naruto instead he stood up and knelt in front of Naruto. Sasuke took the rose from Naruto and took the ring inside the rose before gently putting the rose on top of the bed. "Uzumaki Naruto, you read the letter and everything that was written on it are true, you're my life and I want you to marry me. But the question is if you will marry me. Will you marry me?" Sasuke said as he slid the ring on Naruto's left ring finger before kissing the ring that he had laid gently on Naruto's hand.

"Yes, I'll marry you Sasuke." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke close to him and kiss Sasuke with all his love and happiness. "I love you Sasuke!" Naruto whispered.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke whispered back as he plant kisses all over the skin he could reach.

Naruto move himself back and stop once he was in the middle of the bed while Sasuke crawl on top of him. "I like this position better." Sasuke whispered as he started trailing kisses from Naruto lips to his neck.

Naruto watch as Sasuke took Naruto's clothes off while at the same time kissing the revealed skin. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke lick the head of his shaft. "No matter how many times I taste you, you still taste so wonderful." Sasuke murmured and without warning engulf Naruto in his mouth making said blond arch his hip in pure ecstasy.

"God, Sasuke, I… I want you… you inside me nnn…now." Naruto said in between moan.

"Believe me love, I want to be inside you as well but I want to pleasure you more." Sasuke said as he use his right hand to pump Naruto's shaft while he use his tongue to lick Naruto's slit then move down to Naruto's puckered entrance.

"Suke!!!" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke thrust his tongue in and out of his entrance. Once Sasuke is satisfied that Naruto was out of his mind with passion. Sasuke stop all his ministration making Naruto moan in displeasure.

Sasuke stood in his knee taking his shirt of when he felt Naruto's hand taking his pants off. Once Sasuke his divulge of his clothes. Naruto pull Sasuke towards him before flipping their position so that Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's stomach.

"Impatient much." Sasuke said with his right eyebrow raise.

"You have no idea." Naruto answered kissing Sasuke's lips then down to Sasuke's neck. Naruto peck both Sasuke nipples before going to the part of Sasuke he want to feel inside him. He licks the slit of Sasuke's shaft before sucking the head of Sasuke shaft like the way he slurp on his ramen. Sasuke moan at Naruto's ministration. Naruto hearing Sasuke moan started bobbing his head up and down Sasuke's shaft.

Sasuke let Naruto have his way with his shaft before he pulled Naruto's mouth away from his shaft and kiss him deeply tasting himself in his dobe's mouth. "I want to ride you Sasuke." Naruto said as they broke apart.

"Let me prepare you first." Sasuke said as he started got a lube under the pillow and wet his three fingers with the substance.

"Just hurry." Naruto said going 69 style so he could suck on Sasuke's shaft while Sasuke prepare him and suck him while doing it. Once he was well prepared Naruto change his position this time his entrance is right above Sasuke erection. Slowly Naruto lowered himself towards Sasuke's erection. Sasuke moaned in satisfaction as soon as the head of his shaft entered Naruto's hot passage. Naruto moaned in both pleasure and pain once he had taken Sasuke to the hilt.

Once Naruto was sure that he had adjusted from Sasuke size, he started to move his body up until the head of Sasuke's shaft remain before sitting back down to take Sasuke in. Naruto repeated that action again and again changing angles until the head of Sasuke shaft hit his prostrate. Sasuke grab a gentle but firm grip on Naruto's hips helping Naruto to move up and down. Both were on the verge of climax when Naruto suddenly stop.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked after groaning in displeasure.

Naruto blushed before pointing toward the side of the bed where Takara was sited watching them. "Takara was watching us and it's embarrassing."

"Love, he'd been watching us ever since we started, you just notice?" Sasuke said sighing before he sat up with Naruto sitting on his lap face buried on his neck. "Sorry Takara but you have to go outside for a while, I'll call you back later okay." Sasuke said as he perform a shadow clone, the shadow clone took Takara and went outside leaving Sasuke and Naruto. "Shall we continue?" Sasuke asked with his right eyebrow raise.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he push Sasuke back on the bed before started to move again. Finally without Takara watching them, both climax, Sasuke whispering Naruto's name while Naruto shouting Suke for everyone to hear.

Naruto laid on the bed, tired from their activity, he watch as Sasuke cleaned him (Naruto) before cleaning himself, once both are clean Sasuke laid beside Naruto on the bed Naruto being spooned by Sasuke from behind. The shadow clone had long since return and brought Takara back on the bed before poofing off.

Takara laid below their feet sleeping while Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand laid awake, Naruto savoring the feeling of after sex while Sasuke think about the future of him and Naruto while absent mindedly rubbing gentle circles on Naruto's stomach.

After a while of just laying like that Naruto finally broke the silence. "Sasuke, there is something I got to tell you?" Naruto said moving his body to be face to face with Sasuke.

"What is it love?" Sasuke said as he caress Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Kyuubi-kaasan told me something last night, and I didn't know how to tell you or when for that matter but this looks like the right time and I…" Naruto hadn't had the chance to finish because Sasuke had stopped him with a kiss.

"Your blabbing love." Sasuke said looking straight at Naruto's azure blue eyes.

"Well you would be blabbing yourself when you found out that your pregnant and you're supposed to be a male. Really, how will you tell your partner that your pregnant, it's not that easy…"

Sasuke had stopped listening after he heart Naruto said the first sentence. His brain processing what Naruto had said.

"You're pregnant?" Sasuke whispered in slight disbelief.

Naruto who stop talking when he realized Sasuke wasn't listening anymore said, "Yes, I' am and you should thanks Kyuubi-kaasan for that since without her the possibility of me getting pregnant is zero."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto deeply before thanking Naruto for making him the happiest man in the world while also thanking Kyuubi for the baby.

"I love you my soon-to-be Uchiha Naruto! And I love you too baby, Oh, and Kyuubi-kaasan too!" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto close to him making Naruto laid his head on his (Sasuke) Shoulder, Sasuke's arms wrap protectively around Naruto's waist and their unborn child.

"We love you too, Daddy Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto said as he slowly succumb to sleep due to being tired.

'Daddy!' Sasuke thought 'I like the sound of that.' Sasuke added in his thought as he slowly fell asleep.

**Okay guys, that the second to the last chapter of this story, next chapter would be the epilogue! So as usual, review and tell me what you think. I'll put up the last chapter sometime next week if I won't be busy! Also in your review tell me how many kids and the gender as well Sasuke and Naruto baby should be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm happy and at the same time sad to announce that this is the last chapter for How To 101. It had been quite a journey, but a happy and a very fulfilling one at that. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this fic. And if you had like this story please read my newest SasuNaru fic. Pleasing the Rock Couple. And give your support the same way you had read and supported this story.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto.**

**RECAP:**

"You're pregnant?" Sasuke whispered in slight disbelief.

Naruto who stop talking when he realized Sasuke wasn't listening anymore said, "Yes, I' am and you should thanks Kyuubi-kaasan for that since without her the possibility of me getting pregnant is zero."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto deeply before thanking Naruto for making him the happiest man in the world while also thanking Kyuubi for the baby.

"I love you my soon-to-be Uchiha Naruto! And I love you too baby, Oh, and Kyuubi-kaasan too!" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto close to him making Naruto laid his head on his (Sasuke) Shoulder, Sasuke's arms wrap protectively around Naruto's waist and their unborn child.

"We love you too, Daddy Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto said as he slowly succumb to sleep due to being tired.

'Daddy!' Sasuke thought 'I like the sound of that.' Sasuke added in his thought as he slowly fell asleep.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Eleven: Epilogue**

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" a blue-black haired, pale skin and blue eyed boy asked as he sat on his mother's lap.

"What story do you want me to tell you Saeki?" A blond haired blue eyed man named Uchiha Naruto (Also known as mommy, thank Jiraiya for teaching the kid to call Naruto mommy, although according to Jiraiya, the reason he thought the kid to call Naruto mommy was for payback to the blond for all those years he called Jiraiya an ero-sennin. Since then the kid called Naruto mommy. Sasuke was secretly happy with the development but don't tell Naruto that or he would endure a long months sleeping in the couch.) asked his 3-year-old son.

"I wan the story when dad asked yu to marry him." The raven haired boy said in a way 3 year old do.

"Again? But I already told you about that almost a hundred times already Saeki." Naruto said looking at his son who was a perfect combination of him and Sasuke from physical appearance to attitude. Naruto watch as his son pouted cutely and gave him his famous Uchiha/Uzumaki puppy dog eye, the puppy dog eye that he and Sasuke could never resist. "Oh, okay." Naruto added finally giving in and made both him and Saeki comfortable in the big couch before beginning said story with Takara who is listening while laying comfortably next to Naruto's feet on the floor.

**~oOo~**

**HOKAGE TOWER…**

Sasuke and his team arrive at the Hokage tower to give their mission report to the godaime after being away from the village for 3 weeks.

Sasuke stood stood in front of Tsunade as Tsunade talks to him and his team. Sasuke stood there not really listening since all he could think about is his wife of two years and 11 months and his 3 year-old-son.

"Uchiha… Uchiha… Uchiha… are you listening to me?" Tsunade asked while said Uchiha didn't answer.

Neji who was one of Sasuke's team member watch the one-sided exchange, when he saw that the godaime is about to throw a fit because of a certain Uchiha's inattentiveness, he decided that it was time to bring the Uchiha back from la-la-land, to do that, Neji elbowed said Uchiha hard in the gut.

"What the fuck Hyuuga!" Sasuke said angrily while glaring at said Hyuuga.

"I know your excited to see them but if you don't pay attention then you're only prolonging your time standing here when you can already be with them." Neji replied not really affected by said Uchiha's outburst since he is already used to it ever since Sasuke and Naruto got married, Sasuke can't stand to be away from Naruto for more than two days and once Naruto had given birth to their son Saeki, well forget 2 days, Sasuke would go nuts being away from his family for more than a day, something about not wanting to miss his son's first. (First word, first step, and the list go on and on.)

"You know what, forget it, you are all dismiss, take a week off." Tsunade said as she watch said Uchiha vanish into smoke as soon as he had heard the word dismiss. 'Troublesome Uchiha.' Tsunade thought sighing.

**~oOo~**

**UCHIHA MANSION…**

"And then your dad asked me to marry him after that, a few months later I gave birth to you, the end." Naruto said as he cradled his son who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Naruto carded his fingers on his son's hair as he kiss his son on the forehead and whisper his love to his son. That's how Sasuke had found his wife and son.

"Oh, he's already as sleep." Sasuke said as he watch his son chest rise and fall for every breath he takes.

"Sorry love, he did want to wait or you but he couldn't last night in excitement and he wasn't able to take his afternoon nap too." Naruto said looking up at his husband who had approach both he and Saeki.

Sasuke scoop his son to his arms. He nuzzled his son's hair smelling the unique strawberry scent of his son. Before he help Naruto to his feet. "I'm home." Sasuke whispered as he held Naruto's eyes with his.

"Welcome home anata." Naruto answered before they both kiss. Takara who was laying on the floor woke up to see what's going on, once he deemed that nothing important is happening, Takara went back to sleep.

"Daddy." A small voice said breaking Naruto and Sasuke from their kiss.

"I'm home my ojisama. And sorry, daddy didn't mean to wake you up." Sasuke said as he kiss his son's forehead.

"Okairi daddy, n yu din't wake me cuz I'm just lyk yu daddy, I'm a white sweeper." Saeki said as he kisses his father on the cheek. Sasuke smiled at his son adoringly, one thing in his mind, 'Who would have thought being a father would be so fulfilling.' As both father and son talk about the past 3 weeks while sitting on the couch, Naruto couldn't help but to smile as he watch his husband and so interact with each other as he sat silently opposite them.

"Mommy, look wat daddy got me." Saeki said as he approaches his mommy with one of his hand on the necklace that hung around his neck.

Naruto look at the necklace on his son's neck and saw that it was a necklace made for a small boy to wear, although the design is simple it still got an appeal to it. Naruto saw the pendant of the necklace and it made him look up at his husband. The pendant is a medium size azure blue stone the same color of both Saeki's and Naruto's eyes, but what had caught Naruto's attention is not the color of the stone itself but what was inside the stone. For inside the stone is a small picture of their family. Sasuke and Naruto standing close to each other while in between them is a 1-year-old Saeki.

"That's not all mommy, daddy have a pwesent to Takara too. See." Saeki said as he showed his mother a collar with a red stone, inside the red stone was the Uchiha symbol, "n that's not all mommy, daddy got you something too." Saeki added as he showed his mother a necklace, the same replica of Saeki's own necklace. "Daddy got one too. See." Saeki said as he point to his dad chest.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said as he took the necklace from his son's hand.

"Come on mommy, let daddy put it on for you." Saeki said as he pulls Naruto towards Sasuke.

"You're welcome love." Sasuke answered Naruto as he put the necklace on Naruto.

The sound coming from the grandfather clock inside the Uchiha mansion announces that it was already midnight. Way pass Saeki's bed time.

"Come on ojisama, its way pass your bed time." Sasuke said as he stood and pick up his son once again with Naruto right behind him.

"But I'm not sweepy yet." Saeki said with a yawn.

"You might not be sleepy yet sweet heart but your daddy is, remember, he just came back from a very long mission." Naruto said as he reminded his son.

"Okay, just for daddy, I'll go sweep, but I wan to sweep wit mommy and daddy." Saeki said looking back and forth to his father and mother.

"Of course, I won't have it any other way." Sasuke said as he secure his son on his right hip, once his son is secure he held Naruto's hand with his free hand and together the tree made their way up to the master bedroom Takara not far behind.

Sasuke lay awake on the bed as he watch his son sleeping between him and Naruto, he watch as his son held both his and Naruto's hand on top of his (Saeki) chest. Then his eyes traveled to his wife who has a serene and content look on his face as his sleep on his side facing Saeki and Sasuke. Then from Naruto, Sasuke's eyes traveled to the large lump on the settee under the windowsill where Takara was laying asleep. As Sasuke welcome sandman who would sprinkle him with his (Sandman) magic sand to make him sleep, he could only think of one thing _'MY FAMILY'_.

_**THE END**_

**Okay guys, that's the last chapter, tell me what you think. Also I'm planning on making a sequal about their family, but I'm not yet sure, but please feel free and tell me if I should make one. I might also make a one-shot on how Naruto had given birth to Saeki but that would fall under my Icha Icha Paradise series. Anyway thank you for reading and being there for me throughout the story. I would really miss How To 101. **

**~oOo~**

_**CAST AND CREDIT:**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke: **__Killed his brother and Orochimaru, Naruto's husband._

_**Uchiha/Uzumaki Naruto: **__The first person to mean a lot to Sasuke._

_**Uchiha Saeki: **__First born son of Sasuke and Naruto._

_**Uchiha Takara: **__The name of Akamaru's pup that Sasuke's pick to give to Naruto._

_**Haruno Sakura: **__Fiance of Rock Lee._

_**Rock Lee: **__Sakura's fiancé._

_**Hyuuga Neji: **__A person who believe in faith._

_**Ten Ten: **__A girl, who everyone thought is one of the guys._

_**Aburame Shino: **__Without him, the fireflies wouldn't be there._

_**Inuzuka Kiba: **__Thank Kiba for the dog._

_**Akamaru: **__Uchiha Takara's father._

_**Hyuuga Hinata: **__Although she had a lingering feeling for Naruto, she started dating Kiba. _

_**Nara Shikamaru: **__Lazy, but knows a great place for special events._

_**Yamanaka Ino: **__Daughter of the owner of Yamanaka flower shop._

_**Akamichi Chouji: **__Naruto's ramen buddy._

_**Teuchi: **__Owner of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop._

_**Ayame: **__Daughter of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop owner._

_**Sand Sibling: **__Naruto's friend._

_**Jiraiya: **__Naruto's grandfather figure._

_**Shizune: **__Naruto's sister figure._

_**Tsunade: **__Naruto's grandmother figure._

_**Hatake Kakashi: **__Naruto's sensei._

_**Umino Iruka: **__Naruto's father figure, but most of the time mother figure._

_**Yamato: **__Although he was just mention, still need to thank him for the dirt path._

**~oOo~**

_**Thanks To The Following Person:**_

_**Botanfreak**_

_**Lanchia-san**_

_**N**_

_**Milkchocolatehot64**_

_**Alternative Angel**_

_**Hypergirl321**_

_**Seigaku Regulars**_

_**Sheiryy**_

_**Clandestine Abyss**_

_**HarryPotterForever1113**_

_**CSIFanGirl**_

_**NEON CULLUN**_

_**-siarafaerie-101-miss**_

_**SilverPantherSM**_

_**MizzAKA**_

_**Lovette**_

_**Itooshii Koneko**_

_**Shae Lucas**_

_**Inumoon3**_

_**Princesstinkerbell45**_

_**KazumaRokubi**_

_**KakashiXIrukaLover**_

_**Blueberry**_

_**Kisa167**_

_**NaTsUKO-ChAn**_

_**Kitty Uzumaki**_

_**Bloodypassion**_

_**Kunf'you'z-ed**_

_**Pepito rulz**_

_**Narutoyaoifan**_

_**Kuragari Rya**_

_**Kittyanimeluvr**_

_**MikaUchiha**_

_**Serenamoonrose**_

_**narachan**_

_**Rainbow Twizzler**_

_**glostarz**_

_**darkfairyprncess6**_

_**mochiusagi**_

_**dayday1223**_

_**KoTenshi**_

_**AuphePuck girl**_

_**Sprig**_

_**Solitare1**_

_**Narutoisuke**_

_**Dead-on-the-dance-floor-666**_

_**Lusca Luna**_

_**SasunaruHOLIC**_

_**Bookworm51485**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**TITLE:**_

_**How To 101**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**AUTHORED BY:**_

_**Mrs. Hatake Itachi**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**ALL RIGHT RESERVED**_

_**2009**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all I would like to thanks for all your support on How To 101. Now, I'm writing this author's note because a lot of you guys asked for a sequel in your reviews and I am very happy to say that the sequel would be posted by this week or next week. I just want to let you know that the first few chapters of the sequel would be when Naruto was still pregnant with Saeki before going to the one with a toddler Saeki and maybe more, I am also not sure how long this story would be. Also for further information the title of the sequel would be Family 101. I hope you guys would support this story the same way you had supported How To 101.**

**Mrs. Hatake Itachi**


End file.
